


After Affect

by castheangel666



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, The Pacific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Rami has a panic attack, Joe helps.





	After Affect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logicalspecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/gifts).



Rami had been sipping a bottle of water when there was a loud  **_BANG_ ** , and suddenly, he was back filming  _ The Pacific.  _ There was shouting and explosions, and Rami freaked out. He ran and felt himself start to cry.  _ Joe Joe Joe Joe Joe Joe where was Joe? He needed Joe.  _

In his world, only pain, noise, and the choking sensation in his throat existed. He sobbed, wishing everything would just  **_Stop._ **

 

Gwilym didn’t understand how it got to this point, but they were here now and he hated it. 

There was an explosion and Rami was curled up in a corner, shaking and letting out little shrieks between the sobs.

“What happened, Gwil?” Ben asked, looking unsure of what to do. He tried to touch Rami, but the Egyptian screamed and flinched away.

“He’s having a panic attack,” Brian was suddenly there, kneeling next to Rami. The old man’s lanky form made Rami look even smaller.

“Rami?” he whispered, “are you okay?”

Rami shook his head widely. That’s when Joe came running.

“Rami!” he gasped, running to his best friend’s side, “what happened?”  
“I don’t know,” Gwilym hated being this helpless, “there was a small explosion and he ran.”

“Fuck,” Joe muttered, slipping on his sweet voice, “Rami, it’s okay. It’s me, Joe. You’re okay.”

Rami looked up and lunged, wrapping his arms around Joe.

“We’ll give you some space,” Brian said, leading the British boys away. In response to their questioning looks, he sighed. “Rami has more in common with Freddie than I thought.”

 

Joe leaned against the wall, his upset best friend practically in his lap and sighed.

“Rami, are you okay?” 

The small Egyptian man raised his head shakily. “There was an explosion, Joey.” It was hard to tell that Rami was the older one.

“You’re okay now,” Joe promised, “you gave the other boys quite a fright.”  
“Sorry,” he looked embarrassed, “I overreacted.”  
“No, you didn’t,” the curly-haired man reprimanded, “if I was there, and I had a panic attack, would I have been overreacting?”  
Rami smiled. “I guess not.”  
“There you go,” Joe helped him up, “let’s go, I’ll buy you a coffee and we can explain it to Gwil and Ben together.”

“Thanks, Joey,” Rami hugged the taller man, “love you.”


End file.
